A Misunderstanding
by Twilightholic-Tanya
Summary: A stolen kiss, a wrong accusation, two broken hearts, a lost love, a horrible truth, and a painful regret, all play their parts in the worst misunderstanding possible. AH-Oneshot!


**A Misunderstanding **

**Another sad oneshot. Not sure if I'll continue. Probably not cuz I like having them like this but heard a song wanted to write it. It had different characters but I changed them to Edward and Bella so I could post it here. Hope you like it! the setting is in Chicago.**

* * *

"So how are you and Bella?" Tanya asked.

"Were doing really good, great actually. I think she may really be the one," I told her as we walked toward the parking lot. Tanya smiled and looked away from me.

"Seriously Edward what do you see in her? I mean why is she so different?" she asked and my eyes narrowed. "Because I love her," I growled.

"Please that's what you say now but sooner or later you're going to get tired of being with one girl," Tanya said and flipped her golden red hair over her shoulder.

Tanya had been an ex a couple years back but she moved away. When she came back I was already with Bella and we formed a sort of friendship. She was taking the same classes as I and so we often confronted each other. But now I didn't like where the conversation was going.

"No, I won't. I'm going to ask Bella to marry me. Tonight at dinner," I sighed and pulled out the small black velvet box out of my pocket. Tanya widened her eyes and stared in disbelief at the ring box. I opened it to show her.

The ring was something that I knew Bella would enjoy. The face of the ring was a circular diamond surrounded by gold into which smaller diamonds were set. The ring band also had small diamonds along it and was set with an intricate design.

I heard Tanya gasp and she looked at the ring. I shut the box and stuffed it in my pocket.

I smiled and she looked up at me. "So you're just going to stop all your fooling around to be with this girl," Tanya asked eyes narrowed.

"I really think I'm in love. I never felt this way before and I don't want to give the feeling up," I said simply and Tanya sighed.

"You can't say you really like this girl," Tanya said and took a step closer. I took one back and my back bumped against my car.

"I mean really what makes her so much better than me. Surely you remember all the fun times we use to have," she said and placed her hand lightly on my chest. I took her wrist and pulled her hand away but at that moment she kissed me.

I heard a loud gasp and Tanya pulled away. She turned her head to see who it was but I already saw. Bella stared at me with hurt filled eyes and I could see them fill with tears. She shook her head and Tanya giggled. She took a step back and looked down. "Oops," Tanya mumbled and Bella ran off.

I pushed pass Tanya and ran after her.

"Bella it wasn't like that!" I said as I chased after her. She turned abruptly and stared at me with eyes that were on fire.

"No Edward! What was it then? Huh? It's funny because I actually thought I had changed your ways. I believed that you _could_ change your ways for me. Obviously I was wrong! Because I believed when you told me you loved me too and that was just a load of crap! What's even worse is that I actually fell in love with you!" she shouted and turned to walk away put I grabbed her arm and turned around.

"Bella it wasn't like that! I have no feelings toward her."

"Oh that's nice," Bella said and tried to tug lose. Then I realized the way the words sounded. "I mean it wasn't what you saw, I have an explanation just let me explain please," I begged but Bella only shook her head as she tried once again to get free of my grip.

"I don't want to hear it because being a fool I'll believe it. I believe it like the way you told me I was the only one in your life. I'll believe it like when you told me you loved me. I'll believe it like when you told me you would marry me," she snarled and broke free of my grip.

"I didn't lie, Bella I do. I wanted to marry you. I'm going to marry you," I told her and took out the small black velvet box. She stared at it and then she stared at me and then shook her head as she ran away from me I stared at her as she ran further away from me, hurt and cold.

She…just…left…me.

-

_**TEN YEARS LATER**_

I sighed and sat down and heard the soft tinkling of bells as the door to the coffee shop opened. My eyes flew to the door expecting to see her but instead I caught the sight of a tall blonde.

Her dark violet eyes locked with mine and her eyebrows furrowed. "Edward?" she asked and I stood up as she came near. "Wow I wasn't expected seeing you here?" Rosalie said and gave me a small hug in which I returned.

"How have you been? It's been a long time," I said remembering her from my high school days. "I've been…good," she said her eyes turning sad. I sat down and so did she. She crossed her legs and smiled.

"Well as good as it could be I suppose," she said and I stared at her confused.

"So how's Bella? Is she doing good?" I asked knowing she had been very close with her. I hadn't heard from or seen Bella since that day in the parking lot. We lost contact and no matter how many times I tried apologizing and explaining myself she just wouldn't listen. Eventually I got the message and just left her alone hoping that maybe one day she would come around. That day never came.

So if I had a chance to learn how she was doing I was going to jump on it, but that didn't happen. At the mention of Bella's name Rosalie's expression grew somber and her her eyes darted to the floor.

"I guess you haven't heard have you?" she asked and my brows furrowed in confusion. "Heard what? Is there something I need to know Rose?" I asked.

She sighed and I could see a single tear run down her cheek. "Edward Bella died a couple years back," she said softly I almost didn't catch it. The words hit my like a punch to the gut.

"W-wh-what do you mean Rose?" I asked a bit fiercely as my voice grew hoarse. "Edward, she was in accident. I thought you knew I'm sorry," she said softly and I felt like I was in a daze. Her eyes never meeting mine and never leaving the floor.

"Damn it," I cursed softly and slammed my hand on the table.

"When?"

I heard her gulp and looked up to see her eyes looking at me with worry. "Around October, about three years ago. I really thought you knew. Edward I am so sorry," she apologized but I ignored her as I stood up so fast it knocked the chair I was sitting on backward. I stormed out of the small shop and bumped into the small person I was waiting for.

"Edward is there something wrong?" Alice asked her eyes wide. "You knew didn't you? You knew and you didn't tell me anything," was all I said and walked away from her.

"Edward wait," I heard her call as I made my way though the busy sidewalk, making sure to avoid any contact with any other bodies. It was February and freezing cold out and the wind hit my face like a whip but I hardly felt it.

I turned and came to an empty street. It was a smaller street and held a restaurant building and an employ's exit toward a hotel. There were only a few cars parked and barely any people out.

"Damn it," I cursed as I punched the stone wall ignoring and not even feeling the pain in my hand. I felt a hand on my back and then arms wrapped around my waist and hugged me.

"Why didn't you tell me Alice? Didn't you think I deserved to know?!" I shouted and turned to face her as her arms came loose. She looked at me with sad golden hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she whispered and I could see tears coming down her face. I leaned against the wall and slid down until I was sitting on the cold hard wet sidewalk.

I placed my head on my knees and slowly shook my head as though I could erase the memories of her. As though I could erase all the times we had together. As though I could erase the way her eyes lit when she laughed and the smile she use to have. As though I could erase the last time I saw her, running away from me.

Alice sat besides me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and leaned into me. I turned toward her and held her into an embrace as I felt the tears leak through my eyes.

Sorrow finally replacing all the anger I felt.

"I loved her Alice!" I whispered against her shoulder and I could feel Alice nod.

"I know you did. She knew it too, Edward," was all that Alice said.

The wind whipped around us harder and I could feel the effects of it. Snow flakes started to fall slowly and landed on the ground only to dissolve as soon as it touched it.

"She shouldn't have gone like that Alice," I said as a sob shook my shoulder and Alice just rubbed my back soothingly.

-

I walked to the simple head stone and sighed as I traced the letters of her name softly. The ground crunched as Alice walked closer to me and placed a hand on my back.

The ground was covered in snow and so was the head stone. I wiped it off and could feel simple tears slid down my tears. My fingers continued to feel the indentation of letters across the smoooth marble stone.

I heard as Alice walked away and left me alone.

"I really did love you, and I would never have done anything to hurt you. Not a day goes by that I don't wish that day would have gone diffrently. I still dream about the future that never happened and now never will," I sighed and stood up.

I could hear her laugh in my head and see her smile when I closed my eyes. I took out the box in my hand and gently removed the ring that was in it. I placed it in front of her head stone and on top of the paper white snow that glistened in the sunlight. I glanced back to where Alice was waiting by the car.

I wiped the tears away from cheeks and sighed as I turned and walked away from the best thing that ever happened to me and was ruined because of a misunderstanding.

* * *

**BTW: if you want to see the engagement ring i have a link on my profile**

**Don't know why I like these stories I just do. I like writing sad stories because I feel they relate more to real life but anyway I hoped you liked it. I had to get it down before it drove me crazy. Anyway so review and tell me what you think. **

**Lots of Love Twilightholic-Tanya**


End file.
